Shuichi's Fun
by blackrose01515
Summary: A drabble about how crazy shuichi and the rest of the gang from bad luck can be. “No it’s not man you just need to get laid, then you’ll see why Shuichi is so happy.” Hiro said putting an arm around Fujisaki.


I sadly do not own Gravitation or any part of it except for my plot line.

Anyway, its me, blackrose back again with another graviation fanfiction. However this time its not serious at all, in fact it's down right silly. Well I hope you enjoy my story, and please give some feedback.

* * *

"What do you want, you damn brat?" was the blonde writer's way of greeting the cheerful pop star.

"Yuki!" the boy squealed running and jumping onto the taller man, wrapping his legs around Yuki's waist. "Yuki, guess what!" the boy named Shuichi pestered.

"I don't care," Yuki said pushing the pink-haired boy to the floor. Shuichi stared up at Yuki before he started crying.

"Y-yuki what did I do?"

"You're too damn loud," the writer told him before leaving the room to go into the kitchen.

When he came back into the room, he had a beer in his hand. Walking past Shuichi, who still sat on the floor, Yuki sat down in front of his laptop. After taking a drink of his beer Yuki called to Shuichi, "Now came here and tell me what you wanted to say." Shuichi's face brightened as he bounded over to a stool that was sitting next to Yuki's chair. "K-san booked us a television spot; we go on in three days!" Shuichi told Yuki, who was staring, unblinkingly at his laptop. "Yuki will you come?" the singer asked.

"No" was the writer's quick reply.

"But Yuki, why not?" Shuichi pouted.

"Because Mika's forcing me to visit my damn father," Yuki said taking another swig of beer.

"Oh…" Shuichi's face fell a little, but the ever cheerful boy quickly hitched a smile back onto his face. "Well… you can't help it, Yuki, so I'm not hurt and I forgive you."

"I'm thrilled" Yuki said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be that way Yuki" the boy said leaning in towards the writer. "Yuki, you know you want to come right, because you told me that you didn't mind that you belong to me." Shuichi said to the man who continued to type nonstop. "Yuki did you even hear me?" Shuichi asked. When Yuki didn't reply or even show signs of hearing him, Shuichi licked the ridge of Yuki's ear.

For the first time since he sat down Yuki stopped typing. Shuichi grinned, "I knew that would get your attention!"

"Don't!" Yuki growled at Shuichi.

"Don't what…do this?" Shuichi asked, then licked the man's ear again.

"You damn brat!" Yuki said turning his chair to face Shuichi.

'_Maybe I really did make him angry-'_Shuichi thought.

_'Maybe not'_ he said to himself as Yuki lowered his head to kiss Shuichi deeply.

"See, I knew your weak spot was your ears." Shuichi said happily when Yuki drew back and began typing again.

"Get out!" Yuki told the pop star.

"Wha… Yuki… why?" he asked confused.

"Because, if you don't I'm going to nail you, and then I won't be able to finish my draft on time, and my editor will be riding my ass until I do." Yuki said pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"But Yuki, I thought I was the only one allowed to ride your ass." Shuichi told the writer, running a slim finger over Yuki's earlobe.

"I warned you, brat." Yuki said closing his laptop. Standing he muttered "my editor won't be happy…"

"Maybe, but you will be" Shuichi said.

"You think so…" Yuki replied and slammed Shuichi into the wall as he kissed him fiercely.

"Yu..ki" Shuichi whispered with bruised lips between kisses, as Yuki pulled off his tank top.

* * *

"Well you're in high spirits today, Shu-kun" Bad Luck's guitarist, Hiroshi Nakano, said watching the lead singer dance around the recording studio.

"Where's Fujisaki? He needs to hurry and get here, I feel so inspired!" Shuichi said twirling around and jumping onto a chair. "Hiro, what are you doing! Stop it!" Shuichi yelled as Hiro tried to pull his hyper friend down.

"No!" Hiro sighed and tugged harder at Shuichi's waist as Shuichi turned and wrapped his arms around a near-by pole.

"Um… is this a bad time you two?" The third member of Bad Luck, Suguru Fujisaki, asked eyeing his band mates.

"Wha?" Hiro said questioningly still holding onto Shuichi. The two friends began to laugh loudly when they realized that it looked like Hiro was having his way with the pink-haired pop star. "Hey man I have a girlfriend, and Shu-kun has his lover boy-" Hiro started to say,

"Yeah and I'm good because I got all I needed last night." Shuichi interrupted. "Ummm… right, thanks for that information" Fujisaki said watching Shuichi climb off of the chair when Hiro let him go.

"Shuichi didn't you say that you couldn't wait till Fujisaki got here because you felt sooo inspired. "Hiro said to his friend.

"Okay, again, way too much information." The keyboard player said shaking his head.

"No it's not dude you just need to get laid, then you'll see why Shuichi is so happy." Hiro said putting an arm around Fujisaki.

"Hey, I can get laid anytime I want! I mean, we're Bad Luck, fan girls are everywhere. I just don't have time. While you dicks go and goof of, I'm here working." Fujisaki ranted. "You two are lazy, immature, idiotic, childish, and-" Fujisaki was cut off when he felt cold metal on the back of his head.

"Now, now, don't upset Shuichi, otherwise he'll get depressed, run away, and then I'll have to retrieve him, and I don't want to waste the time or the bullets." The blonde American named K, said. Laughing he told them "Now, lets get practicing, we have a concert in two days."

"I'm not going to practice with them like this!" Fujisaki said stubbornly grabbing his bag to go. A bullet flying past his head made him freeze as dust from the wall slowly drifted to the floor. "K-san you're really scary sometimes," the keyboardist said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, now set up your keyboard and get playing." Bad Luck's manager told him lowering his 9mm. Hiro picked up his guitar and plugged it into the amp, "you heard that manager, Shuichi," and began to play. Sighing, Suguru stood behind his keyboard and joined in on the song. Grabbing the microphone Shuichi began to sing.

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked this story. If I get enough reviews I'm going to write a second chapter or something, so let me know if you want to read more. 


End file.
